GR1: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
by sneakyninja101
Summary: Thor's younger sister, Lynnette, comes to Earth Midgard to learn from her brother how to use her powers to save people. She enjoys Earth Midgard so much, she decides to stay and join The Avengers. I LOVE reviews so... REVIEW!
1. Lynnette

GR stands for Great Responsibility. This is number 1 of the series.

It was a sweltering hot summer day in New York. It was too hot to do anything but stay inside by the AC unit. Unless you didn't mind the heat as much as a mortal. Being from Asgard must make me very different, Lynnette thought, all the mortals are sweating, but I feel fine. That was probably a good thing because she had to find Thor. He wasn't expecting her but she decide it should be fine. She was his younger sister, after all.

She continued down the side walk, ignoring the stares she got from the men walking also. It wasn't her fault she was very pretty. Somebody in my family has to be good looking, she thought and laughed lightly. Hmmm… Where could Thor be? Then she saw it. The Avengers headquarters. He has to be in there, Lynnette thought. She walked right up to the door and let herself in.

"Hello, do you need something?" a voice from nowhere asked.

"Um… Thor?" Lynnette said, slightly embarrassed for talking to air.

"Of course ma'am," the voice said again.

A few minutes later, Thor came down the stairs. He saw his sister and was very surprised. "Lynnette?" Thor said. "What are you doing in Midgard?"

"I've missed you, too," said Lynnette with a smile.

Thor smiled back and opened his arms. Lynnette hugged him and sighed. Finally I can have a break, she thought.

Thor then asked again, "What are you doing in Midgard?"

"Well, as you should know my eighteenth birthday was yesterday and I have finally become a sorceress, and Loki has tried to get me to join him, but I would rather join you, Thor," Lynnette said.

"You're eighteen?" Thor said, with great surprise.

Lynnette gave Thor a sour look. "Yes I am eighteen."

Thor sighed. "Well, welcome to Midgard. I am glad you chose me instead of Loki."

Lynnette smiled, "Well Loki wasn't exactly nice to me when I was a child."


	2. Thor

So... I have **officially** decided that I will post the next chapter after I get _**7 more reviews**_. _**11 reviews total**_ and you get the next chapter. :)

Love,

Adry:)

GR stands for Great Responsibility. This is number 1 of the series.

Was she seriously eighteen? She had always seemed so young and fragile to him. But now she had a look of intense power in her eyes.

I guess she really is a sorceress, Thor thought. She acts like one and thinks like one, but doesn't have a heart like one. She still has a warm heart, not a cold evil heart like most magic wielders. If she did, she would have joined Loki. Because, most of the time, Loki was a nasty person.

Thor took Lynnette into the upstairs meeting room where he had been before meeting her. Lynnette followed silently, just taking in everything.

They reached the meeting room and Thor pushed the door open. Lynnette walked in and Thor followed. All the eyes in the room were directed on Lynnette.

"This would be my sister, Lynnette. She has come to us from Asgard, instead of joining Loki and his evil doings," said Thor, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

Lynnette shrugged his hand of her shoulder and smiled at everbody.

"Hey," said Natasha Romanoff, "My name is Natasha, aka Black Widow." The lady had hair like a flame and wore a lot of black.

"Tony Stark," said Tony, "aka Iron Man." The man wore a lazy outfit and seemed like the kind of guy who knew his way with girls.

"Clint Barton," said Clint, "or better known as Hawkeye." The guy also wore a lot of black and had short blonde hair. Kind of cute, Lynnette thought.

A guy sat away from the rest of the group. He seemed upset. "That's Bruce. He… is also the Hulk…" said Natasha in a soft voice.

Lynnette wanted to ask but felt that it would be better if she didn't. Instead she said, "Hello, My name is Lynnette, as you were already told."

"Well, where did we leave off? Before I went downstairs?" Said Thor.

"Yes. Back to the matter at hand," said Natasha, "Nick Fury has decided we need to help S.H.I.E.L.D. but seriously? Haven't we helped them with their messes enough?"

"I don't know… maybe we should see what they need first, before we decided what we do…" said Thor. "We should help when we can."

"Yeah, you're right," said Tony, "but we have helped them more than they have helped us in the past… Just remember that incident in Virginia."

Clint rolled his eyes. "That was entirely your guy's fault," he said looking at Thor and Tony.

"You helped a bit too," Natasha said to Clint.

"Whatever," said Clint.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Lynnette," Bruce said quietly with a small chuckle, "we are the happiest crime stoppers in the world."


End file.
